The iPod Shuffle Challenge: Spoby
by LynnLayne18
Summary: Just another edition of the iPod Shuffle Challenge. It just might entertain you. Or depress you. A little bit of both. Sorry, my music was out to get me! ;) Just read


_I'm going to do something that I'm not really sure if it's popular on this site or not. I found one based off of Ezria so now I'm going to take a swing at it with Spoby._

_The user bite_me_im_irish is who I saw doing it. I haven't read their stories. But they're an Ezria writer._

So this is The iPod Shuffle Challenge.

Rules:

1). Pick a fandom, ship (Spoby)

2). Turn your iPod (or, in my case, phone) on shuffle.

3). Press play and write a separate short story for it.

4). Start writing when song begins and stop writing when ends.

5). You can't go back and edit anything

_Basically, a song from my phone turns on at random. It should inspire me to think of something short and sweet to write about. I write for however long the song is and then finish. Once the song ends, I don't go back over it. (Only doing 4). Also, I'm doing it in the order that I type so if I say something before the story, that means I said it before starting to write it. (If this makes sense)_

* * *

**Marina and the Diamonds: Hypocrite**

Spencer drove home, pretty angry. She knew Toby was going to do something like this. He thought he could form her into something she wasn't. She was sick of him right now. He had no right to tell her who to be. Spencer was afraid this would happen now that he _truly_ knew who she was from him being A. Even everything she tried to hide from about her life had all been brought to the surface. He knew that she wasn't anywhere near perfect. He knew her mistakes. Maybe he was starting to see who she was, when she wasn't pretending. She had a grey side to her. She had done things she shouldn't have. She lied to him countless times and now he knows. Even if they might have made up from him joining the A Team, he would still have these things over her. He was hypocritical.

* * *

_Good lord that was awful. That song could not have been worse for the two of them. I think that song was purposely given to me to test me. I don't even know what I was saying during the song. Sorry about that. I was just making stuff up. I do have a time limit. And if nothing really made sense, well, it was because I was trying to hurry, concentrate on my story as well as the lyrics of the song, and also type speedy quick. So my thoughts were pretty scattered._

_So sorry for kinda destroying Spoby right there but you just can't make that song romantic. Besides, that was my first one. Maybe the rest will get better…?_

* * *

**Selena Gomez: Forget Forever **(I have her album. It rocks. Don't judge)

Weeks had past. Toby was long gone. Spencer was lonely, halfway dead. Had he really been the one torturing them this whole time? They were supposed to be together for as long as they both lived. This wasn't supposed to happen. She once thought, when she was blinded by love, their love was made to rule the world. Maybe the pain will go away. But what if it didn't? Was she supposed to move on? How was she supposed to trust anyone now? He ruined her. The best thing to do would be to forget. But how do you forget your first love? How do you come to terms with the fact that it was a lie? He broke her. She was happy, carefree. She loved him. But was it really even him? It was a façade. He didn't love her. It was a lie.

* * *

_Better… I'd give that a 5.5. It was pretty easy to think of a storyline there. And at least I (for the most part) made sense. (Sorry for once again crushing Spoby)_

* * *

**Zz Ward: Save My Life **(Another sad song. Should I just get a whole new music library? Maybe I just like depressing songs…I don't know.)

She knew. She knew she shouldn't be with him. She knew. He was the enemy. But was he letting her leave? No. He was just using her as a tool. She didn't know how far to go. Spencer begged. She begged until her voice was hoarse. Could he please just leave her alone? All he needed to say was 'goodbye' and she would be gone. She didn't want this anymore. He was here. But he wasn't. God, what had she gotten herself into? He wasn't going to release her. But maybe she did want him… She used to love him, once upon a time. If he didn't want to let her go, does that mean he still loved her, if he ever did? But why wouldn't he listen to her? She wanted to go. She tried to fight. She tried. She did. But it wasn't that simple. Letting her go would save her life.

* * *

_What the hell was that? A slap in the face to you Spoby shippers, right? I am so sorry. Maybe I should seriously question my sanity. I really don't understand the plot myself, so if you know, please tell me. If you've never heard the song, listen to it. Maybe then you'll understand the position I was put into when this song came on. You were probably reading wondering if I was a Spoby shipper or just someone trying to sabotage them in the fanfiction world. Anyway, sorry your eyes had to read that. I think at this point, I'm not writing about Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh. I'm just writing about Spencer Johnson and Toby Smith, two random people who clearly hate each other. Spencer J and Toby S need to get their issues worked out._

* * *

**Lana Del Rey: Carmen **(Dear God, I can't even imagine what this is going to turn into. Pray for me.)

Spencer was done. Toby knew it, too. She put up a good front. Everybody thinks she's happy. But she's not. Toby tries to help. Sometimes he's the only thing keeping her sane. She shines on the outside. But on the inside? She's falling apart. She tells people they don't want to be her. She says you don't want to get this way. They assume she's having fun with life. But she's not. Only on rare occasions, will she be able to _really_ have a good time. And it was only with Toby. She was difficult, but he wasn't going to give up. But when the people, who think she's happy, come out and see her, she hides it. She's even gotten good at it. Spencer can make you feel good. She can make you laugh. But that's because it's only an act. All she ever does it lie to herself.

* * *

_ight when the song finished, I said "well that was weird." Do I even have to continue? I guess this can be another one of Spencer Johnson and Toby Smith. I swear I must have my phone set on "depressing songs only". _

All of these are so shameful. I don't have any words. Okay, kids. Here's the moral of this challenge: Not every song is meant for Spoby. Unless you want Toby to be abusing Spencer or something. DON'T JUDGE ME ON THIS! It's a really weird thing to do. You guys should try ;)_ I hope you got a laugh out of this or something. I definitely did. And even if you've never heard one of the songs, still read it. It's pretty entertaining in my opinion._

(Btw, I can't believe I had the guts to post this)


End file.
